YGO EQG - Episode 036
"Return of the Great and Powerful" is the 36th episode/Chapter of the series. Flash separated from the group for a while to get more points for the finals and Twilight's sad about it. That was until Trixie shows up and challenges Twilight to a rematch, and in the duel, Trixie Ritual Summoned a monster stronger than "Dark Seal Magician". How will Twilight deal with this monster? Featured Duel: Twilight Sparkle vs. Trixie Turn 1: Twilight Twilight draws. Since neither player controls any monsters, she Special Summons "Illusionary Magician" (1400/1300) in Attack Position. She then Tributes "Illusionary Magician" in order to Tribute Summon "Gauntlet Magician" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Trixie Trixie draws. She then activates "Power Leach" to pay 500 Life Points (Trixie 4000 > 3500) and Special Summon two monsters from her hand whose combined Levels equal to the highest Levelled monster Twilight controls, in this case, "Gauntlet Magician". She Special Summons the Level 3 "Performage Flame Baton" (1200/1400) and "Performage Mirror Juggler" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then Tributes both of them in order to Tribute Summon "Performage Smoke and Mirrors Magician" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to banish "Performage Flame Baton" from her Graveyard and reduce the ATK of all monsters Twilight controls by the banished monster's Level x200. "Performage Flame Baton" is Level 3 ("Gauntlet Magician": 2500 > 1900/1200). "Performage Smoke and Mirrors Magician" attacks and destroys "Gauntlet Magician" (Twilight 4000 > 3300). Turn 3: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Charmer" (1200/700) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to discard "Great Enchanter" and revive "Illusionary Magician" (1400/1300) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 3 "Illusionary Magician" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Tempest Conjurer" (2200/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Tempest Conjurer" to look at the top three cards of her Deck. If she finds any Spell Cards, then those cards are sent to the Graveyard and "Tempest Conjurer" will gain 300 STK for each one while the rest are returned to Twilight's Deck until the End Phase. She finds two ("Tempest Conjurer": 2200 > 2800/1400). "Tempest Conjurer" attacks and destroys "Performage Smoke and Mirrors Magician" (Trixie 3500 > 3200). She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Trixie Trixie draws. She then activates another "Power Leach" (Trixie 3300 > 2800) to target "Tempest Conjurer" and Special Summon two copies of "Performage Hoop Hopper" (900/1100) in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Performage Raising Risley" (300/300) in Attack Position. She then activates "Ritual of the Grand Amulet" to Tribute all three of her monsters and Ritual Summon "Enchantress of the Grand Amulet" (2900/1000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Enchantress of the Grand Amulet", it gains 100 ATK for every other Spellcaster-Type monster on the field and in both players' Graveyards. There are currently twelve ("Enchantress of the Grand Amulet": 2900 > 4100/1000). "Enchantress of the Grand Amulet" attacks and destroys "Tempest Conjurer" (Twilight 3300 > 1400). Turn 5: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Star Charmer" (100/100) in Attack Position ("Enchantress of the Grand Amulet": 4100 > 4200/1000). She then activates "Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Great Enchanter" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Star Charmer" to increase the Level of "Great Enchanter" by 1. She then tunes the Level 6 "Great Enchanter" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Star Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position ("Enchantress of the Grand Amulet": 4200 > 4300/1000). Due to the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer", it gains 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" card in her Graveyard. There are currently three ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2100 > 2400/2800). She then activates "Spellbook of Illusion" to Special Summon four "Spellbook Tokens" (0/0) in Attack Position ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2400 > 2500/2800). She then activates "Spellbook of Miracles" to reveal the "Spellbook of Power" in her hand, Tribute all Spellbook Tokens" she controls and increase the ATK of "Twilight Sorcerer" by 500 for each one. Four were Tributed ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2500 > 4500 > 4600/2800). She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Twilight Sorcerer" by 1000 ("Twilight Sorcerer": 4600 > 5600 > 5700/2800). "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "Enchantress of the Grand Amulet" (Trixie 2800 > 1400). She then activates her face-down "Synchro Out" to return "Twilight Sorcerer" to her Extra Deck and revive "Great Enchanter" (2300/1300) and "Star Charmer" (100/100) in Attack Position. "Great Enchanter" attacks Trixie directly (Trixie 1400 > 0).